Visitor
by Munchman
Summary: After the destruction of Tabuu, Snake is considered a hero. Despite this, as he lays in hospital recovering, he only ever receives the one visitor at his bedside.
1. Samus' First Visit

It was the middle of the day as Solid Snake lay on the hospital bed. Whilst the sun was shining and the weather was pristine, Snake was laid down and had been motionless since his last encounter. Against that of the dreaded puppet master Tabuu. All the woes of the world had seemingly been lifted after the day Tabuu was defeated by the unlikely hero. Regardless of hero, everyone had rejoiced at the destruction of the omnipotent beings that had threatened to seek and obliterate their own land and Solid Snake was to thank. Whilst the legend lingered on that the mercenary had saved them, the man himself was all but forgotten. That was apart from voices that had been with him as he was unconscious, lay to recover after the hard fought battle.

"You're awake."

Snake responded with a wince of his already closed eyes and a non committal grunt. "Rise and shine, Mr. Hero." The feminine voice said again. Snake didn't open his eyes, but he did open his mouth.

"Whatever happened to 'Five More Minutes'?"

"Life's too short for five more minutes. Five more minutes might find you dead." The voice responded. Snake's eyes parted just a bit, but could not make out the washed out silhouette of who was coaxing him out of his siesta.

"Who said that?" Snake asked bluntly.

"Me" the voice said, softly in reply.

"Very funny." Snake grunted in reply, head sinking back into his pillow.

"Seriously, are you too famous now to talk to old friends?" the voice said again.

"…Samus?" Snake took a stab in the dark. He wasn't in the mood for guessing games but was pretty sure who it was.

"There we go." She replied softly, "I'm glad I wasn't just a fleeting memory."

"How long have you been here?" Snake asked.

"Once every two days for as long as you've been out of it." Samus smiled, despite Snake's inability to lift his eyelids.

"Couldn't make every day?" Snake asked jokingly, "Seeing another guy behind my back?"

"I could be accusing you of the same thing." Samus replied, "I couldn't make it every day because on the other days another person visited you, and the hospital abides by a 'one visitor for every patient' rule." She continued. "But it's relief to see you're still alive."

"Now I'm awake, I'm beginning I wish I wasn't. Every move I make seems to be complete agony." Snake murmured, attempting to get up, but only achieving a 2 degree angle increase of his previous vertical form.

"Maybe I should let you get a little more rest. I think I take what I said back, you need those extra five minutes." Samus grinned to herself.

"Not like any amount of beauty sleep could fix this face" Snake tried to muscle out a smile, but even that seemed like a marathon in his state. "Besides, I could use the company before the nurses come and knock me out with more painkillers."

"Why don't you take one of those tomato's with the big M on them, or just some food?" Samus asked in concern.

"I don't trust the stuff in this world. I prefer old fashioned medicine. Y'know, stuff that works…" Snake said, a bit disgruntled.

"I guess it'd be much better then simple food, I doubt even that could get a guy out of a 2 week coma."

"2 weeks!" Snake gasped, taking heavy breaths due to the strain it caused to provoke such an outburst out of him.

"Cool it, hot shot" Samus started, "Don't burst a fuse now, especially since it's already on the fritz." Samus concluded.

"I guess you're right…" Snake took her advice and cooled himself down, still stationary on his bed. There was a brief silence as Snake tried to lift up his eyelids, or anything for that matter, but eventually gave up.

"Solid Snake. Hero. Where all others failed, you were the saviour. Hard to believe really." Samus said, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"I prefer just to be called Snake or even Solid Snake. Hero is a title that's been tossed around to just about everybody nowadays. Even then I'm no hero."

"You saved a universe, Snake. If that doesn't make you a hero, I don't know what will. You need to learn to accept that sort of praise every now and then. Especially if you deserve it."

"Even then…" Snake tried reason with Samus. He tried to explain his argument but everything that came to his head would either take an age to explain or would be too intricate, even for his currently damaged state. "…alright. Just… do me a favour and don't wear it out."

"Alright, Snake." Samus smiled warmly. Snake once again tried to muster of a smile of his own in reply.

"So what now? Do I get a parade or something?" Snake said sarcastically, the grin on his face slightly more visible.

"Well, there was a celebration, but you slept through it."

"Sorry I couldn't make it."

"I didn't think it was your thing." She went on.

"It isn't." Snake explained. "But it would have been nice to at least catch up with my old friends. Especially since I won't be seeing them much once I'm out of here."

"You're not staying a while?" Samus asked; a hint of dejection in her voice.

"Well, I'll try, but 2 weeks… that's a long time. Even since the beginning of this little quest, it's a long way from home." Snake explained. "And I can barely even get up, never mind walk out of here. It'll be at least a few days before I get out of here, so we're looking at 3 weeks here."

"Well, anything I can do to help while I'm here?" Samus asked politely.

"Just keep visiting. I can use a voice to talk to." Samus's chest fluttered at the attention, and the fact this rather stubborn comrade wanted to see her as company made her feel special. It made her feel wanted. She didn't show the scars of emotion but on the inside she was grinning like a demented schoolgirl.

"Okay." She said, simply. "I should really let you get to sleep. You've really had it took to you and I've probably aggravated it a bit…"

"Aggravated? You woke me up; I personally think that's progress." Snake, despite being motionless, once again showed the signs of recovery as his friend simply smiled and started to walk off.

"I'll see you in two days." The voice said. Snake heard her footsteps leave his bedside, and he was alone to have those '5 extra minutes' he wanted.


	2. Samus's Second Visit

"So, the doctor said you're starting to move about." Samus said. She was sat in a chair by Snake's bedside wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans; casual attire as she didn't need to go anywhere fast or to fight. She was nursing a coffee in a crude brown plastic cup as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much mobile apart from not being on my feet for so long. I just want to get back to walking around ASAP." Snake explained. He was sat up in his bed rather then lay down in it this time, angled a bit towards Samus.

"Well, try not to push yourself too hard, Snake. I know your kind." Samus took a sip from her coffee.

"My 'kind'? What exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You just want to go get up and get at 'em right now. You're constantly trying to give 100% so you can rise up to any challenge."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not strictly, no. But the problem with it is, is that you try too hard. You know when you get to a point in an arcade game when you reach the highest score possible? If you decide to keep playing, the score will get so high it eventually resets to zero." Samus explained, "It's a weird metaphor I know, but I just don't want to start worrying about you. If you're on your feet doing your thing and you're not properly healed… well… I don't want to think about it."

"I'm in no hurry." Snake bluntly replied.

"Huh? Didn't you just say you wanted to get out of here ASAP?"

"Yeah, as in I want to be healed quickly, but I'm not going to force it on me."

"Doesn't everyone…" Samus sighed.

"What's wrong?" Snake asked. Samus's head started to roll a bit, her mind starting to dart around a mile a minute. Eventually she tried to pierce the silence with a question.

"…what do I do now, Snake?" Samus eventually replied. This certain question caught Snake off guard. He had his own moment of confusion in reply.

"What?" he asked.

"What do I do? I spent my entire time here with you and all the other guys in this world and now I feel like I've got nothing to go back to…"

"So you're just bored? Go take up a sport or something, read a book…"

"Not like that, stupid." Samus snapped. "Seeing all these different people, learning about their colourful and strange little lives… my knowledge of this world and other people's worlds… it's so vast now. It makes me want to just find a quiet hole and live the rest of my life as a different person."

"But aren't you a supposed 'Bounty Hunter'?"

"That's the point." Samus took a deep sigh and put her coffee down. "If I stayed here, if my life restarted fresh…" Samus got lost in her own words and couldn't finish her explanation. She wanted to tell Snake, but she couldn't do the math and the words just didn't form.

"Then what? Your world needs your help, as my world needs mine, as all the other guy's worlds need theirs. It's just the Status Quo; we got to do what we got to do."

"Snake!" Samus started to get agitated, voice raised. "Please, just hear me out!"

"Samus, what's gotten into you? don't…"

"I don't want to live in my world anymore! I don't want the burden of saving lives, killing off others! The laws of my world do not exist here. In a way, this is a safe haven." Snake stared at Samus as her outburst left her almost leaping out her seat. He had never seen Samus snap like this before at it caught him completely off guard.

"What makes you bring this up now?" Snake asked, "And to me of all people?" Samus just sunk in her chair. Her head sank into her hands as she ran them through her blonde hair, which was already pulled back in a ponytail. She let out an angry huff and retreated back to her previous position.

"Never mind." Samus let out a silent grunt and resumed to nurse her coffee which was still half-full.

"So that's it. You're just gonna say that you want a complete transformation, a 'new you' and then say never mind?" Snake interrogated. He stared at her intently as Samus stared out into space. She kept breathing steadily and the pause lasted for a good few seconds.

"When we were travelling together, just the two of us, I never once thought of home. Back to my own world. Not once did I dream of going back to it. Not even the exciting bits of it, not even looking at the wonders of space and all that. All the feelings I've felt being _in_ space itself didn't amount to anything like just staring up at it. Looking at the stars, some branches of trees in the way, but it didn't matter to me. I slept better then I ever have. I felt… real." Samus closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "You just don't take that feeling and bury it." Snake tried to reply, but his thoughts got the better of him. So much of Samus's story made sense, it fit like a jigsaw with the feeling he himself felt. He, however, didn't let those feelings surface in front of her. He tried to say something, even resorting to changing the subject if he had to, but all he could find to say was:

"I understand."

Samus let out an unavoidable smile. She felt choked up, after letting all these feelings stay bottled up for so long, it felt so embracing to be able to let these feelings out. "I knew you would…"

No more needed to be said. Just the look on Samus's face was enough to have Snake mirror the exact same expression. Samus finished her coffee and stroked Snakes cheek. In a complete change of hard she let out in a chirpy tone "Get well soon, slugger" and left.


	3. Samus's Third Visit

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Samus tended to Snake, who struggled to get to his feet.

"Just fine. I got dressed by myself, didn't I?" he replied. He was wearing a black turtleneck and jeans, fixed with a belt. He didn't have any smart shoes at hand so simple trainers had to do. "Doc said to make sure I support my weight, so he gave me this cane." Snake explained, grabbing a nearby oak shafted cane with a grip made for his hand.

"Fancy." Samus said with a smirk, "I thought this was just a walk outside the hospital grounds, not a trip to the ball after a spot of tea."

"It's free. Plus I don't want to attract attention to myself with a pair of crutches. Nothing's broken, just weak and untrained."

"So you decided upon a rich mans cane? Next you'll be saying it has a sword in it." Samus carried on poking fun at Snake.

"If it did, you'd be walking out here with a fresh haircut if you don't shut that mouth of yours." Snake stood up with an old man's grunt. Regardless of pain or weakness, it felt good to be up on his feet and he limped across to Samus.

"Are you sure, as in, very sure you're okay to walk?" Samus asked again, this time a hint of worry.

"I'm fine, just walk with me. I'll buy you a soda if I fall over." Snake went onwards gallantly, with Samus putting on a light jog to follow him out the door.

"Whoa, what's the rush big guy?" Samus caught up with the injured Snake.

"Sorry… I…" Snake shook his head, cancelling his own speech, and went slower.

"Remember what I said about you rushing yourself?" Samus reminded, "Don't. Seriously. It's not worth being stuck in here… I…" she was about to say something, but stopped herself. Not like Snake, where he spoke too soon so was without anything to say, she knew what she wanted to say. She knew _exactly _what she wanted to say. Her mind was halted in it's lingering by Snake.

"I just want to get outside again. All the stale, recycled hospital air's got me going crazy."

"Well, come on." Samus put a hand on Snake's shoulder, the one sans cane, and proceeded outside to the Hospital Grounds.

The first thing Snake did when he exited the building was look around. Everything seemed much more alive and Snake's war hardened face almost lit up with the surroundings. He was obviously yearning to get out of the hospital altogether but this was a start.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Samus asked, tenderly.

"Man…" Snake started, "I could really use a smoke."

"Seriously?" Samus said, taken aback, almost shocked. "That's your first remark after taking in fresh, clean air? At least you're in a hospital once the heart disease sets in…"

"What's the big deal?" Snake asked. "I haven't even got any; they're all back at home." He sighed and hobbled over to a nearby bench. Samus followed suit.

"I just don't get you sometimes." Samus sighed, stretching out on the bench.

"You don't need to get me. I'm not a simple man, but what you need to know about me, you probably already know."

"Don't get all enigmatic on me Snake. You've told me a lot more than you think you have." Samus fought back. Snake didn't show it, but he was stunned into silence.

"I've been thinking about what you said last time you were here."

"What about it?"

"Just… starting again. Starting over, pressing reset, switching lives." Snake went on, "At first I didn't really get it. I understood what you wanted, but I didn't get… well… _why._"

"I thought I told you that. You obviously didn't share the same feelings I do. You may understand…" Samus felt a bit hurt. Dejection projected through in her voice.

"I mean logically." Snake's gritty realistic view started to come into play. "I have friends in my world and duties to perform." Snake let out a deep exhale. "In fantasy, it'd work out perfectly. Just me, on the open road here, starting anew."

"Where do I fit in…?"

"Huh?"

"You're going to drop the killswitch on your world; I want to be there when you pull the handle."

"It's not that simple. I'm not going to be dropping any killswitches."

"It's as simple as it gets!" Samus cried, "Stay here. With me. We start things a-new."

"Together…?"

"Yes, together. We had this dream. We're going to build it." Snake let out a sigh. His heart said yes, but his head, his most trusted of the two, said no.

"I…" Snake looked away from Samus. "I just… don't know. It's not that simple. I'll have to sleep on it."

"Great." Samus sarcastically quipped. "Fantastic. You do that. The great Solid Snake, hero of this world, doesn't want to stay in this world with one of his friends to build a happy, wonderful life. Has to be a hero and go save his own world and…"

"Samus, what the hell has gotten into you!"

"No. I'm not buying it Snake." Samus' emotional tirade blew up, "I poured by heart out to you last time I visited. I wasn't expecting you to buy my dreams; I was just expecting you to understand. And you did. Where do you go from there? Is this another one of those 'I'm not the man you think I am' deals?" Samus leaped from the bench, voice rising, and this was especially aberrant considering the hospital surroundings.

"Give me a damn chance to explain!" Snake himself got up in a shot, cane clutched tightly.

"You've explained enough Snake. You're too emotionally invested in yourself."

"Shut the hell up, Samus!" Snake's eyes pierced through Samus' own stare and it shot her directly. His fuse was blown and Samus was frozen like stone in Snake's medusa stare. "Your dreams are just that! Dreams! As much as I'd like them to happen, they just won't! Everyone's heading back to their own worlds, and we're just gonna stop in this paradise? What are we going to do? How will we live? How will we 'start a-new'? You're living in clouds, Samus. If you come to me in two days and you have all those questions sorted out and ready to go, I'm leaving this Hospital, and I'm heading home." Snake's grip almost crushed his cane. Samus was stunned and still frozen. Snake had a way with words and an almost godlike presence about him. He broke the stare and was so filled with hidden rage he walked off perfectly fine, minus the odd limp. Samus was stunned and she felt like her dream clouds and been popped by a man she thought she had so much emotional connection with. The pain inside was a feeling worse than death.

_A.N: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the series so far, but I hope not too much, I had to alter two things. First of all, due to not having any plans for Zelda's next visit and just having severe writers block in regards as of what to do with her, she's being written out, so the chapter will be deleted (or will stay up, but will be "non-canon"), the story will now just focus on Snake and Samus. I hope you will forgive me with this sudden drastic change. The 2__nd__, in relation to Zelda's writing off, will be the title. It'll just be "Visitor". _

_Apologies,_

_Munchman_


	4. Snake's Departure

"So, Mister…"

"Snake."

"Snake… you've made a speedy recovery, and if you wish to leave now, you can, but if you want additional treatment, we'll be happy to let you have some rehabilitation here if you're not up to the task." The Doctor checked over Snake, who was sat up on his hospital bed.

"I've wasted enough of your time. I'll leave the bed so someone more needy can use it."

"It's not a problem at all, Mister Snake, it's just…"

"Just Snake will do fine."

"Okay, Snake. You may keep the cane if you want; it's covered by the Hospital."

"Sure, I'll keep it." He said, clutching it. "I'm ready to go now."

"Do you want to be wheelchaired out or..."

"I'm fine" Snake replied with a huff, almost taking it as an insult.

"Okay, Snake. Have a safe journey." Snake walked off, stretching out his limbs as he was finally free from the hospital. A courtesy taxi was waiting for him outside, holding a placard saying "S. Snake".

"S. Snake? I assume to mean me. What's with the limo service?" he asked with demi-sarcasm. It was only a white hatchback car.

"I'm here to take you back to the Smash Hotel. You should have been staying there for the tournament but of course the whole 'Tabuu' thing happened and the tournament was cancelled. I think you know the rest."

"This won't look good on my bill…"

"Your stay is complimentary, Snake. So is this service. It's free to all Smasher's."

"But wasn't the tournament cancelled?"

"Doesn't stop you guys from staying there, the Smasher's all went there for some R and R after the ordeal. After their journey they ended up taking advantage, but you guys saved the world after all so it was the least we could do, especially you. I heard you delivered the killing blow."

"Everyone?" Snake asked, ignoring the blatant praise.

"Pretty much." Snake's expression grew to be concerned. "Everything alright, sir?"

"How long did they all stay?"

"Some are still there. Some headed off. You'd really need to ask, I wouldn't know."

"Right…" Snake entered the taxi and they sped off towards the Hotel. Not a word was bartered between the driver and Snake after their exchange of words beforehand, but the journey was short for him due to the fact his mind was occupied with the thoughts of his angry outburst to Samus. Not only that, it was filled with doubt for his own words he viciously said. The vision of an infuriated Samus presenting herself at the door of the hotel, ready to give Snake the what for, filled him with dread. In fact just the thought of Samus's radiant face scowled up in anger filled him with dread. He left the car and tipped the man what he had and went inside. He looked at the Hotel lobby and it seemed pretty up-class, certainly a few more stars then what he's used to. He first looked around for any familiar faces from his travels before, after no luck, heading over to the receptionist.

"Ah, Mister Snake, your room has been awaiting you. Only the finest for the saviour of our world." She chirped with glee.

"It's just Snake. Or Solid Snake if you want to be that formal." He growled, contrasting her sunny glow.

"Here you are!" she passed over the keys to Snake's hotel room. "Top floor, turn right, straight ahead and you can't miss it! Your bags should be awaiting you in your room."

"Thanks." He clutched the key and shuffled off. He pressed the button for the elevator and the doors slid open where a familiar face was already on their way up.

"Well, greetings stranger." They spoke. Snake raised his eyebrows in greeting and entered the elevator. "Is that all I get?"

"I've just gotten out of hospital, so excuse me if I don't speak right, Zelda."

"So I've heard." She replied caringly. "So, which floor?"

"Top."

"Looks like we're heading up together." She quipped as the doors closed and they made their vertical journey to the top floor.

"How long have you been staying here?"

"A week or two. I heard you were in the hospital for longer then that but I'm sure you'll love it here. I apologize if I'm being to up front with you by the way."

"Not at all. I've not exactly had the greatest recovery."

"I hope you didn't rush yourself."

"You sound like…" Snake stopped himself, in case he was reminded of 'you know who'.

"Sound like what?" Zelda asked, curiously.

"…my… mother." Snake groaned out, forcing out the lie with gusto.

"I just have that knack I guess, but all the time we've known each other, you've never mentioned your mother."

"Whatever…"

"Oh Snake, you melodramatic girl." Zelda giggled to herself as Snake made a dash when the doors swung open.

"I'll catch you later."

"What's the rush? Maybe we can meet later and catch up. It's been ages!"

"Maybe later." Snake reluctantly replied, stuck in drive.

"What's your room number at least?"

"1447" He replied finally stopping when he saw he was close.

"1412" she replied herself. "Don't hesitate to knock on me. I'll be letting you get your rest anyway, I'm sure you've got masses of people worried about you."

"Probably." He replied with mock interest. "I'll see you later." He shuffled on to his room, unlocked the door and closed it, with Zelda looking on with concern.

In front of Snake's eyes were two duffel bags which looked full of his gear. Sure enough, after unzipping one of the bags, there were his weapons and his muscle suit. All of them disassembled, but at least neatly arranged, with his precious SOCOM pistol wrapped in a white cloth. He didn't tamper with them as he unzipped the second, which sure enough were his more personal belongings. The essentials and some toiletries, more of a vacationers array then anything. Inside were some mementos of his journey, obviously not packed by himself. It seemed like objects he'd seen from his travels or gifts that were given to him. Among them was a battery half covered in dirt, plucked freshly from the ground by Olimar and his Pikmin. He looked around for more. There were a bag of peanuts, traced to his encounter with Diddy Kong, and alongside it a Banana. It was fresh and bright yellow, so this bag, to Snake's watchful mind, had obviously been recently packed. His mood was calmed by these small remembrances and he dug deeper. Inside his dress shirt pocket was a yoyo, from Ness. Inside his pants pocket was a scaled down model of an Arwing. It seemed these were left here as presents and they were everywhere in his belongings. He carried on searching, his clothes laid out in one pile and piling gifts in another on his hotel room floor. Almost everyone had contributed, and it struck a smile upon the previously abused Snake. There were no more items in the bag, but he shook it anyway, inside one of the side compartments was a hard flat object which he had to unzip the pocket of the compartment to get at. It was a blue, ring binded book with no real indication of what it was. He opened it up and flicked to the front page.

"The Journal of Samus Aran. A Personal Log of the Subspace Emissary."


	5. Samus's Journal

"_Day 1_

_People are panicking; even those who I never thought had the capacity to be scared. I'll be recording this event as it happens, because even a corner of my mind believes that my survival chances aren't at all one hundred percent. But as of my progress to defeat this being… we don't even know what this being is."_

"_Day 4_

_Everybody from the Smash Tournament is supposed to be banding together to fight this evil but on my travels I have seen only a few, and they've either been in small groups or on their own. I don't particularly want to travel with those who I've seen either. I saw Ness and his friend Lucas but I don't want to play the role of babysitter, and I saw Captain Falcon, a little spaceman being followed by weird plants and a robot. Captain Falcon already seemed like a babysitter and it wasn't my place to meddle in that… well… I don't really know how to explain that. Onwards."_

"_Day 7_

_Saw someone today that caught my eye. He was also travelling by himself and looked like a mercenary. He was more than just a petty thug but he left before I had a chance to talk to him, but he was going towards our goal. I'll approach him the next time I can. Lord knows I don't want to be stuck with Marth again, he's got the personality of dry toilet paper."_

"_Day 8_

_Seems our little mercenary has a name. 'The Snake'. Well, according to Mario anyway. I bumped into him on my travels and he told me that he was quiet and spoke only when he deemed it to be necessary. Sounds kind of egotistical to have a name like that. I don't call myself 'The Tiger' or anything like that. But I can't let myself be distracted. Curiosity is the number 2 enemy here, and I'm still trying to get to number 1."_

"_Day 11_

_The threat comes ever closer. Apparently it's dispatched a few of the Smashers already. I've travelled for what feels like a month by myself. I'm going insane. I think I might take up the role of babysitter for Ness after all. He's a cool kid. I've got to keep going. I might be next if I don't keep moving."_

"_Day 12_

_I found him. I'm spying on him from a cliff edge as he seems to have set up camp. I feel more of a pervert than a spy, but I just don't understand. What's a guy like him doing? Is he trying to be some sort of hero? He's all by himself… well, I can't really complain. I'm by myself. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow; the curiosity is melting my brain."_

"_Day 14_

_He found me. Yes, okay, I admit it. I didn't talk to him when I said I would. He found me hiding under a box of all things. A box. A god damn box. How could I be so stupid! But he seemed to understand and didn't even make fun. In fact he applauded my commitment. I still haven't really spoke to him apart from the odd "yes or no" sounds, but he let me stay on his site. I'm writing this as he sleeps. Looks like I found my travelling buddy. But I feel like such a fool, I'm a grown woman, not some schoolgirl. I don't even find him that attractive or anything, nor was this an act of getting his attention; I just wanted to know who the man was. Then again, I'm not really the kind of person who goes for a man caked in face paint."_

"_Day 15_

_Turns out his name actually was Snake all along, not 'The Snake'. I'm relieved. The guy doesn't seem egotistical at all; he actually seems like the humblest man I've ever met. A bit too humble if you ask me, as if he knows of his own talent (paranoia?). He took off the face paint and he's actually not that bad looking either, but if he talked more I might open up to him. He seems very silent and asked me no questions, but didn't mind me tagging along. It was as if he wasn't even there unless we stopped to eat or sleep. I only asked him two real questions. "What's your name?" and "What are you doing here?". He replied "Snake" to the first question. I asked him if that was his real name and he nodded, but not as if he was trying to impress me. To the latter, he just replied that he was "Just joining the gang." What a strange guy… he's asleep now. He's got a finger in his ear and he's mumbling to himself. Cute."_

"_Day 16_

_Snake saved me today. He whipped out a damn gun on a beast which was ready to tear me in half. To be honest… I've never felt so helpless. He's making me feel like a patsy. I am not a damsel in distress and made it clear to him that I can work on my own. He just replied "Then why are you with me then?". I honestly am growing to hate this man, but he's the best I have at the moment. Aside from being helpless though it made me feel good. Someone actually wanted to save me rather than pawn me off as another life."_

"_Day 17_

_I'm sorry…"_

"_Day 18_

_Me and Snake cuddled last night. Cuddled. Nothing more and nothing less. Afterwards I felt so dirty. How could I do such a thing! He's not Prince Charming, and I'm not a Mary Sue he's supposed to save. He just got to me. It was the first conversation that lasted more than 5 minutes and I could have talked for days. We talked about our pasts and what we wanted in the future. He told me so much and was getting really philosophical. I never knew he had such a lexicon on him. I got close to him by the fire and I stared up at the stars. We lay back and… that's when I got up and rushed out. I can't tell you how ridiculous I felt. Snake's just there having a cigarette and I'm here writing in my journal… let's face it, it's a damn diary now. A little girl's diary. I have barely mentioned the threat we're going up against and it's only a few days until we're against it. Thoughts like this get people kidnapped or killed. That entry yesterday was an apology to me. Don't get attached. Do not. Get. Attached."_

"_Day 20_

_We're here. We're in a vast expanse of blackness. On the final leg of our mission and on what looks like a platform ripped out of hell. I'm here. I made it. With Snake. We've grown to become good friends. I hate his guts though. He just seems so stubborn with his short answers and his philosophical like way he avoids intimate questions. I think I'm shaking those weird feelings away and starting to grow a professional relationship with him. Anyway, I think he loves his guns a lot more than he'd ever love a woman, he's still re-arranging and polishing them since I started writing this. Maybe I'll go help him, some of them look pretty neat."_

"_Day 22_

…_I'm not sorry any more…"_

"_Day 23_

_I'm scared. We've just seen Tabuu. He took out Ike. Yeah, you heard me, he might as well have KILLED somebody. It was horrific. He went in like some sort of hero and… bam. Gone. All I can say is… Thank you Snake. Thank you for keeping me sane or else I swear I could have cried. What's come over me? What the hell has come over me? I need help…Snake… help me…"_

"_Day 24_

_Oh my god. He did it. He actually did it. He ran in and almost killed himself trying to eradicate this Tabuu character. This freak of nature knocked down everyone who came and attacked him… sadly to say, he knocked me down too, but I wasn't badly hurt. All I know is that Snake saved the whole damn world. All of the Smashers are relieved, and I'm writing this mid celebration so apologies if my penmanship is a bit hasty. I can't see Snake amidst the celebrations, but I assume he made it."_

"_Day 26_

_I'm at the hotel. Crying. I can't describe this pain. Snake's just been reported dead… I feel…"_

"_Day 27_

_Snake's alive! He's alive! He's alive! He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!"_

"_Day 28_

_I'm sat by his bedside. Apparently he's in some sort of coma, and it looks like he won't be out of it for another month according to doctors. He looks so peaceful…"_

"_Day 30_

_He's still not out of it. He still looks beautiful. I mean, in a peaceful way. As if to say that… well…_

_Never knew a guy would look good with a muzzle though."_

"_Day 35_

_Still no sign of Snake wakening. There was a party to celebrate the destruction of Tabuu. No one seemed to remember it was Snake who destroyed him, but then again, no one seems to remember much after drinking so much."_

"_Day 36_

_As a tribute to Snake, whither he gets up or not, all the Smashers have decided to put together this gift bag for him. I helped arrange Snake's belongings and clothes for when he returns and put them in his room. I know how he likes them. Everyone's putting something in for him, little mementos. I don't know what to give him."_

"_Day 38_

_Snake. If you've awoken, you are now reading this. You are still in a coma as I write it. I have decided to give you two gifts instead of one. If you opened the main compartment of this bag first, you will realize that there are gifts from all the Smashers. Each one individual so they serve as a reminder of them, regardless of if they met you or not. The first gift from me is obvious. It's this book. I mention you a lot in it so this is as far as you might get to getting to know the real me. The second…_

…_IS me."_


	6. Snake's Decision

The next day, Snake had knocked on Zelda's door. They arranged to meet on the piazza of the hotel. Once they met, Zelda bought herself and him a cup of coffee and he wordlessly gave her the diary. Hesitantly, she read through it. After a while she put it down and let out a huge sigh.

"She was fragile and emotionless. As soon as you showed interest in her, you had her all for yourself." Zelda explained.

"That's the problem." Snake replied.

"Do you love her?"

"What sort of a question is that?" Snake snapped.

"A simple one. Do you love her?" Zelda persisted.

"It doesn't matter. She's gone now." Snake sighed.

"Do you love her?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Snake's voice rose in frustration.

"It's a simple yes or no answer. Do you love her?" Zelda had persisted with grace and softness, not a note was flat in her questioning.

"It's not as simple as that, Zelda."

"Yes it is. Do you have feelings for her? Do you think about her a lot?"

"She's gone, Zelda. It does not matter." Snake brushed his forehead in angst.

"How do you know?"

"We had a fight. I said she was gone earlier, why didn't you raise any questions then?"

"Because I know she's still here, and I know where she is."

"What?" Snake gasped a bit. He put his coffee on a nearby table and leant back to listen.

"We had a talk which was short, and she said she was staying in this universe for a little while. Alone."

"She told me the exact same thing. Except abridged and... angsty"

"Snake, what's going on? You've just been hostile and withdrawn through this meeting. I knew something was up when you got into the elevator but to be honest, you need to let loose." Zelda placed a hand on Snake's. "Are you still hooked up on last year?" Snake took a sharp breath, unable to speak. Zelda gave a soft pause before allowing Snake to speak.

"Girls..." Snake couldn't speak, but Zelda let out a soft giggle.

"Yes. Girls. But I am a woman. I can take the heat. Samus is the girl as much as your stubborn, hard-boiled minds seem to think she isn't, and she's blue ribbon for you now, the golden idol, your own damsel."

"Are you in love with me?" Snake had flipped the tables and Zelda was taken aback. Snake, however, was more menacing in his interrogation

"...yes. But you already knew that."

"It's easy to admit it to me because I knew. I don't know how I feel about this whole situation."

"Snake, when you snuck in last year, you didn't make such a noise. I fought, you watched, we shared several nights of pure, unconcentrated and divine comfort in each others company... needless to say, I have tried to move on." Zelda tried to maintain composure. There were hints of passion still flaming in her voice, as well as the trembles of weakness, but her composure was still maintained. For now.

"But you never asked me to move to your world."

"I have regal duties, Snake."

"You don't think I have duties, too?"

"You're here alone. You arrived alone, and you have the ability to make a choice. As you know, time slows down in our universes almost to a standstill whilst we're here. You can grow gray haired and return and it'll be just as normal."

"Don't you think it'll be a bit suspicious? Returning and wandering around present day with gray hair and a cane... and when I die, my universe is without me, standstill or not." Zelda took an exausted sigh as Snake had finally stumped her. Zelda stood up and stood in front of Snake, poised tall and darting a look eye to eye.

"The only thing I regret last time we met was not grabbing you and leaving with you by force. Samus didn't make the same mistake I did because she was more like you than I will ever be, but with what you're going on about as your response I don't think you deserve her. And as much as I want to rip you away from her, you're acting as if you don't deserve me." Zelda's eyes locked with Snake's, almost as if their thoughts were travelling v.i.a them. Zelda was the one to break it, but not before looking back and softly yelling through almost gritted teeth: "Man up."

Zelda's outburst gave Snake a lot to think about. He just sat there with his thoughts but nothing came up clearer. In fact if anything, the re-introduction of her feelings about Snake made him more confused about Samus than ever. But she was there somewhere, and this time he was going to have to go to her if he wanted either closure, or companionship. He finally got up from his almost comatose state and worked his way up to Zelda's door. With two heavy knocks and what felt like an hour of waiting, she answered. A mild shock struck her face, she had pretty much given up hope with Snake, knowing he was as hard to move as a stone bollard, but there he was, staring in her eyes.

"Where is Samus?" Snake spoke in a demanding tone, with no inflection in his question.

"S-She's... hold on..." Zelda leant at the door, head cocked in thought. "She's in a log cabin in the mountains near here. Number 9. Why do you ask?" In her mind, she knew it was a stupid question, but she couldn't help it. But she was even more taken aback by Snake's response.

"I have a decision to make."

"Of if you're staying with Samus or going back home?"

"Who said anything about going back home?" Snake cheekily added before rushing out of Zelda's view.


	7. Alternative Ending: Snake's Rebound

_Ending One of Two (Alternative Ending)._

Snake wheeled his suitcases out of the hotel and near the taxi line-up. He asked one of the drivers where he could find the log cabins. He gave him directions out of instinct but claimed the distance was too far on foot. Snake gave a sigh and sat in the back seat whilst the man offered to put his baggage in the boot of his car before they drove off.

"Which cabin you looking for?" the driver asked.

"Nine." Snake replied.

"Cabin nine, I swear I picked up another fare that wanted to go to Cabin nine." Snake's curiosity peaked.

"What was she like?" he interrogated.

"How did you know it was a broad?" the driver asked.

"Just a hunch... lucky guess." Snake threw him off the trail.

"Well, she was pretty... and pretty upset too. She didn't really speak to me much and I'm a talkative guy as you can tell."

"What did she say?" Snake pressed.

"She was a bit of a cryptic woman. Said a lot about Snakes... and poison and so on. Sounded like guy trouble if you asked me, just in an artsy-fartsy woman way." That was about as detailed a description as Snake would get out of the cabbie. He paid his fare and fetched his bags from the boot before he went off. The cabin was secluded on what felt like a mountain. The view was simple, but fantastic. He could see the Smash landmarks clearly from a distance, including the hotel he was driven from and Smash Stadium. He made a quick "I've been there" jokes to himself before diving towards the cabin. He knocked on the door, but was given no answer. Another knock gave the same response before he gave a close-fisted bang on the door which flung the door open involuntarily. Instead of calling out for Samus, Snake instinctively snuck into the cabin. Everything was well lit still, as if someone was still inside. He crept in and heard footsteps, but an unfamiliar voice accompanied them. In a flash, Snake hid behind a strategically placed sofa as a man in a yellow scarf and red helmet walked alongside a casually dressed Samus. Snake's feelings billowed in his chest, but he was trained to well to let it expose him.

"Well, I guess that's all I can say." the man said.

"Thanks for being there for me... this whole ordeal has made me want to put it behind me and get back to my job." Samus led the man to the door.

"It's best." the man replied. "I guess it took you quicker to forget him then you thought." he cheekily gave her a kiss on the lips before departing. Samus was knocked aback by this as the man left. She closed the door and let out an exhausted sigh, on the verge of sobbing.

"Well." Snake made his introduction known to Samus. "I guess I know where I'm not needed."

"Snake!" Samus was ready to leap into the mans arms, completely ignoring what he originally said and the fact he had snuck in uninvited.

"Shut the hell up!" Snake boomed, knocking Samus back a few steps. "Who the hell was that guy, why the hell did he kiss you, and what in the royal hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I..." Samus ran towards the sofa and sat down. "Please, listen to me."

"Like I said before. I know when I'm not needed."

"Snake, listen to me! I was in a bad place! Nothing happened!" Samus stuttered when she mentioned that nothing happened. She was unable to lie as she swallowed her pride.

"How am I supposed to believe that? I just saw a man kiss you, Samus. What am I supposed to take away from that!?"

"I..." Samus let out an exhausted, sobbing sigh. "I'm sorry." Snake let out a shouting grunt as he banged his fist against the wall.

Both were war machines. Some claimed them incapable of feeling. They had met together and let each other into their lives and now they were being ripped apart by each other without so much as a finger lay on each other. Snake and Samus sat on the same sofa together, without so much as a word spoken to each other for a good thirty minutes. Samus silently wept to herself as Snake was red in the face and ready to punch a hole in the wall. The girl had a good enough reason to convince Snake she did nothing wrong, but she was tainted my a Captain in blue. Snake, on the other hand, wanted his fruit untainted. Now she was just another woman. Snake stood up and straightened his attire. "We're done here." he said as he left the cabin. Wordlessly he grasped his suitcases and wheeled them away, back to the hotel. Samus stayed on the sofa, unable to move, unable to speak. She didn't do much else for a while.

Snake made the long and agonizing walk back to the hotel. His room was still checked in so he made a beeline towards it and locked himself in.

* * *

><p><em>brrring brrring... brrring brrring...<em>

"So, how did it go?" spoke a familiar voice on Snake's codec. Snake just lay on his bed. He could say an abundance in reply, but didn't want to for simple courtesy. Sailor mouth would be an unwise option in front of a Princess. "Hello?" they was a pregnant pause before Snake finally spoke.

"I'm here..."

"Did... did everything go okay?" with no reply, the voice simply spoke "I'll be there in five."

**knock knock knock**

Snake heaved himself up and opened the door. Zelda was dressed in an elegant purple and gold night gown which contrasted to Snake's just jeans, torso exposed. Zelda let herself in as a wordless Snake allowed her, closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry..." Zelda sympathized. Snake let out a sigh before sitting on the bed.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be... Jesus Christ that sounds so cliché." Snake put his head in his hands.

"Think of it this way. You got over me quite simply." Zelda reassured Snake.

"I didn't." Snake replied, staring at the ground. Zelda took a sharp inhale in surprise.

"You didn't?"

"I didn't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't." Snake parroted back, unable to elaborate.

"I... didn't know."

"It's why I'm taking it so hard. You had whatever "regal duty" you had and I wasn't even supposed to be there. I was ready for us to be apart. I just wasn't... _ready _ready."

"I understand." Zelda sat on the bed and linked arms with Snake, stroking his hands. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Zelda." Snake welcomed her touch. He forgot how elegant she was, it was like he was being caressed by a porcelain doll.

_2 years later_

"...with the powers invested in me by the Smash Council, I now pronounce you man and wife."

The two people, one dressed in white and purple bridal attire and another in white and black formal attire, kissed on center stage as a small chorus of people cheered.

"So... does this make me Mrs. Snake or..."

"Just Zelda will do nicely. Zelda Snake doesn't have as good a ring to it as I think it did." the groom chuckled as the bride linked arms.

"It took an extra year... worth it." the bride giggled as the small reception of a few Smash combatants threw confetti. They entered a ceremonial limousine. The reception dispersed towards the hotel where the afterparty was being held. Two boys started talking to each other on the walk over.

"Ness..." asked a blonde haired boy. "I recognized everyone bar one in the ceremony... who's that creepy chick in the blue hood?"

"I dunno, Lucas... looked kinda like Samus..." replied Ness.

"Nah, can't be. Isn't she supposed to be all... well... sexy?"

"Well, she had blonde hair and her face looked like her, but she looked frazzled."

"She was super creepy! Like, she was watching from the back, I swear she was going to assassinate the bride!"

"Whatever... I'm looking forward to some party food!" the boys high-fived each other as the Smash crew walked to the party. All sans the girl in the hood, who lingered by the confetti some more, fingering through a tattered journal.


	8. Real Ending: Samus's Return

_Ending 2 of 2. (Real Ending)_

Snake was about to bound off haphazardly towards Samus's new state of accommodation, ready to romantically declare his love for her like a helpless fool which was so uncharacteristic of him. He walked out of the hotel with no bags in his hand. He was distracted momentarily by a call from a far.

"Look out!"

Snake looked for the voice to the left and to the right, he couldn't see what the fuss was about. That was until it hit him. Literally. A faulty air conditioning unit on the hotel landed on top of Snake, comically knocking him out cold. The only thing that stopped it from being fatal was luckily the give on the cover, his head was strong enough to break through it, but that was about as far as he knew as people rushed over to the wreckage to see their once hero knocked clean out by a disastrous accident.

Snake awoke in hospital, unable to comprehend what just happened. He had a bandage across his head, almost like a bandana, but apart from that he was mobile, just a bit dizzy. A doctor entered the room.

"Well, Mr. Snake, it's good to see you again." the doctor said, tongue in cheek.

"Do I get a loyalty bonus?" Snake returned the joke as the Doctor gave an affirmative huff as he flicked through Snake's chart.

"Miraculously, you didn't sustain much damage bar a few cuts and bruises. You did suffer a concussion though, you'll have to take it really easy for a week or two."

"I got nowhere to go."

"As in you're homeless?"

"No, just... nowhere to go."

"Understood. I'll let you get some more rest for now." The Doctor left the room as Snake tried to regain some composure, unable to assess what exactly happened. The Doctor interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh and Mr. Snake. There's a visitor for you."

In walked a sight he would never thought he would see again. Samus was present with a soft, yet beaming smile and a bouquet of flowers readily prepared in a vase. They both gave affectionate sighs, unable to really move towards each other. Samus put down her present to Snake and sat back down by his bedside.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Snake joked, breaking the ice.

"As soon as I heard I needed to retain my post." Samus said in reply, giving a wide smile. She adjusted her long sleeved sweater over her hands as Snake inspected the flowers. "Yeah, I know... I didn't know what to get you. What suitably says "Please forgive me, and I'm sorry something landed on your head?" so I kind of choked on that one."

"Well, it's the thought that counts." Snake fingered through the plant. "I'm not a big fan of chocolates anyway."

"What about a new gun?" Samus suggested. Snake looked back eagerly whilst Samus let out a laugh. "I don't have one, but at least I know what to get you the next time you're in hosptial. I guess I need to get it before you're back in in a weeks time." Samus chuckled at her own joke, more relieve that Snake was even talking to her than the hilarity of her remark.

"So... why are you here?" Snake had to ask.

"I just like visiting people. It's my favourite past time." Samus joked again, Snake couldn't help but grin but let out a serious tone as he repeated his question.

"Why are you here?"

"Zelda talked me into it."

"So... this isn't a romantically charged move."

"Yes and no..." Samus pattered around her words. "I really wanted to do this, and as soon as I heard I was ready to reserve my seat again. But I was afraid I was the last person you wanted to see. Zelda rang me up about it and she gave me the confidence. It's the thought that counts, right?"

"It counts for a lot." Snake said, rubbing his head. "I guess the best thing about this is I get to use that cane again."

"It's a concussion, hun, your legs didn't get blown off or anything." Samus sighed as Snake got up from his bedside. "You sure you're ready to go?"

"I got nowhere to go." Snake replied. "Might as well get somewhere to go."

Snake hopped off of the bed and held Samus's hand, pulling Samus out her seat. The two leant into each other instinctively and finally, they connected lips, sharing a passionate and forgiving kiss, embracing each other softly and tenderly.

"Let's go." Samus grinned, striding out hand in hand with her man.

_-Two years later-_

On a secluded mountainside overlooking the site of the Smash Hotel and the Smash Stadium, near Log Cabin number Nine, stood three people. Snake and Samus were two of them. Another man waved his hand ceremoniously as he parted with the words: "You may now kiss the bride."

The two weren't dressed up too much. Samus had a tight fitting white dress complete with veil, Snake, a black suit. But it was a perfectly symbolic way to start off their lives together. They were raised alone, they'll live together, alone. Of course they'll still interact with other Smashers, but this ceremony in particular was just for them.

-_Fourty years later-_

"Snake..."

"Otacon!?" spoke a now elderly Snake, pressing into his ear. "Long time no see."

"You've been gone a while... and we need you. I only just increased the strength of this codec to reach you, it's like you've disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"Yeah... I probably have." Snake cryptically replied. "Just a quick question..."

"Anything, Snake."

"How old are you?" he replied, looking into the mirror at his elderly features. Bushy grey moustashe and wrinkled face.

"Uh... 33." Otacon replied. Snake let out a sigh. "Why, how long did you think you've been away for?"

"I need a little more time here. I'll call back later." Snake dropped the call, before walking across the cabin to his fireplace. His sleeping wife across from it on the sofa. "I need a little more time here." he repeated to himself before sitting beside her.


End file.
